brightfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Rogan
Joseph James Rogan (born August 11, 1967) is an American stand-up comedian, mixed martial arts color commentator, podcast host, and former actor and television host. Rogan began a career in comedy in August 1988 in the Boston area. After relocating to Los Angeles in 1994, Rogan signed an exclusive developmental deal with Disney and appeared as an actor on several television shows including Hardball and NewsRadio. In 1997, he started working for the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) as an interviewer and color commentator. Rogan released his first comedy special in 2000. In 2001, Rogan put his comedy career on hold after becoming the host of Fear Factor and would resume his stand-up career shortly after the show's end in 2006. In 2009, Rogan launched his podcast The Joe Rogan Experience. Many have theroised that Joe's many DMT experiences are just cover stories for audiences with elder gods. Some belive that Joe is a champion of humanity and is trying to get the information of his audiences out into the open. The fact that his mind is broken (a consequences of learning cosmic secrets from ancient ones) is often used as proof of his audiences. Early Life Joseph James Rogan was born on August 11, 1967, in Newark, New Jersey. His grandfather had moved his family there in the 1940s. He is of three-quarters Italian and one-quarter Irish descent. His father, Joseph, is a former police officer in Newark. Rogan's parents divorced when he was five; he has not been in contact with his father since he was seven. Rogan recalled: "All I remember of my dad are these brief, violent flashes of domestic violence ... But I don't want to complain about my childhood. Nothing bad ever really happened to me ... I don't hate the guy." From ages 7 to 11, the family lived in San Francisco, California, followed by a move to Gainesville, Florida when he was eleven.They settled in Newton Upper Falls, Massachusetts, where Rogan attended Newton South High School and graduated from in 1985. Rogan participated in Little League Baseball but developed an interest in martial arts in his early teens. He recalled being "terrified of being a loser" as a child, and martial arts "gave me not just confidence, but also a different perspective of myself and what I was capable of. I knew that I could do something I was terrified of and that was really difficult, and that I could excel at it. It was a big deal for me". Martial arts were "the first thing that ever gave me hope that I wasn't going to be a loser. So I really, really gravitated toward it". At fourteen Rogan took up karate and a year later, started taekwondo. At nineteen, he won the US Open Championship taekwondo tournament as a lightweight. He was a Massachusetts full-contact state champion for four consecutive years and became a taekwondo instructor. Rogan also practiced amateur kickboxing and held a 2–1 record; he retired from competition at 21 as he began to suffer from frequent headaches and feared worse injuries. He attended University of Massachusetts Boston but found it pointless and dropped out early.[5] He lived in the Boston area until he was 24, then moved to New York City. Advocacy Rogan is not affiliated with any political party, but has been described as mostly having libertarian views. He has described himself as being "pretty liberal" and supports gay marriage, gay rights, women's rights, recreational drug use, universal healthcare, and universal basic income, while also supporting the Second Amendment. He also has criticized American foreign policy of military adventurism. He endorsed Ron Paul in the 2012 U.S. presidential campaign and Gary Johnson in the 2016 U.S. presidential campaign. Rogan has publicly supported Tulsi Gabbard and encouraged her to run for U.S. presidency in 2020. The Joe Rogan Experience has featured many members of what has been dubbed the Intellectual Dark Web. Rogan supports the legalized use of cannabis and believes it holds numerous benefits. He hosted the documentary film, The Union: The Business Behind Getting High, and was featured in Marijuana: A Chronic History and The Culture High. He also supports the use of LSD, psilocybin mushrooms, and DMT toward the exploration and enhancement of consciousness, as well as introspection. He was the presenter in the 2010 documentary, DMT: The Spirit Molecule. Rogan is an avid hunter and is part of the "Eat What You Kill" movement, which attempts to move away from factory farming and the mistreatment of animals raised for food. Rogan is opposed to routine infant circumcision and has claimed there is a lack of significant scientific evidence for any benefits to the practice, which he considers not entirely different from female genital mutilation due to its non-consensual nature. Rogan has an interest in sensory deprivation and using an isolation tank. He has stated that his personal experiences with meditation in isolation tanks has helped him explore the nature of consciousness as well as improve his performance in various physical and mental activities and overall well-being. Category:Characters Category:Humans